


Broken Bonds and Heartache

by HopefulStar1290



Series: Ahsoka Leaves [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Leaves, Anakin is Sad, More sad things, The title is almost as long as the work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulStar1290/pseuds/HopefulStar1290
Summary: Ahsoka leaves the Jedi temple Version 2.Ahsoka leaves and Anakin is sad.This is part of a series, none of them are connected, just different versions of the same thing.





	

"I know." She said, then she turned and walked away. She could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head, silently begging her not to go, not to leave him. She felt his heartache through their training bond, and as she walked down the steps of the temple, she slowly, gently, pushed him away. He pushed back a bit at first, but eventually relented. Waves of sadness radiated through their bond as she slowest, but determinedly blocked it off, and then there was nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is appreciated, Hating is not!


End file.
